


Kiss Me

by Darrencrissisonesexyhobbit



Category: Glee
Genre: Death, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrencrissisonesexyhobbit/pseuds/Darrencrissisonesexyhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kurt's car breaks down and has to walk to Blaine's house in  the cold rain after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Blaine covered us with the blankets and cuddled me closer, kissing me with all the love he could muster. My body was still shivering and as i felt his lips pressed to my neck and his chest pressed right against my heart i knew he wouldn't let me go.

"I'll get you warm, baby don't worry. Just try to hold on, don't let go." I held on to him even tighter when i registered the tone of desperation in his voice.

"I won't I promise."

He gently took my shirt off without our body's leaving the warmth of the other. When he pressed his chest to mine i felt better instantly.

"God! Your lips are purple, why did you go out in this storm?" he asked pressing his lips once to mine while tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I had to, if i didn't i would never have gotten here, because my car broke down half way I couldn't let you go off to California without us being Ok, I love you." I say the last words shivering against his body, pressing my lips against his forehead.

"We were never not ok, I love you more than anything a silly fight won't change that or all this love I feel."

"I'm sorry." i whisper against the lose curls on his head.

"It's ok baby as long as you get warmer everything will be alright, we'll get through this."

"All i ever wanted is to be loved."

"You are always loved. Never forget that. There are tons of people that love you Kurt. Your family and all of New Directions loves you, and don't forget the warblers we love you to." As those words came out of his lips i could feel my eyes start to prickle and tears start to fall.

I'm so cold I think to myself, but i don't want to let go. Blaine's warmth felt wonderful against my skin. I felt my skin getting goose bumps as he ran his hand up and down my arm trying to warm it up.

"I'm so tired Blaine, please hold me."

"I'll hold you forever Kurt, never doubt that, never doubt our love. We have conquered so much together; I love you so much, you have no idea how i love you." As he kissed my purple lips again deepening the kiss i felt a ripple course down my body, i really don't want to let go. I felt Blaine's body getting closer to mine trying to pass his body heat to mine, but i just kept getting colder.

"So cold Blaine" I said without an ounce of strength.

"NO Kurt! Just hold me tighter. Think about warm happy thoughts that will help."

Warm thoughts. Like Blaine's hazel eyes that light up every time he talks about music or about our future together. The suns light hitting my warm skin in summer when Blaine and I would sit on the hood of my car and watch the birds fly over us, promising we would do this every summer until we are old and can't get out of bed. Together forever, happiest thought I've ever had. Since the moment we locked eyes on that stair case so many months ago. Getting married and having a beautiful family that also was a happy though. Having a cute little girl that will look just like Blaine with his unruly curls and his Hazel eyes; those eyes that could make me light up in an instant, she would be the most spoiled little girl ever. Just by looking at me in the eyes she would have me in the palm of her hand.

But then I thought that maybe that would never happen and my body got even colder, I didn't know it was possible to feel this cold, even my bones are cold. At that moment I started shivering like the leafs on the trees outside.

"Kurt please hold on, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so cold and sleepy."

"I won't let you. Come on I'm putting you in the bath tub." Before carrying me to the bathroom he kissed me hard and lingering, like the first time. He quickly undressed me and took me in his arms, but before he could even open the door I was gone, I left to cold and tried to even notice. But before I truly left standing behind him, I saw him fall to his knees still holding my body tight in his arms; my un-beating heart right next to his beating one. As he started crying his body shook with the force of his tears and the grief that poured through him.

I love you Blaine but I just couldn't hold on anymore I was too cold and weak. I didn't care that he couldn't hear me; I had to say that for my sake. I didn't stay and this beautiful boy that I love will fall to shreds because I didn't hold on like he told me to; he lost the most important thing in his life and it was all my fault. But then again I lost him too. As I walked to the world beyond I asked myself why I had walked into that storm in the first place, right because I loved him and I needed a kiss to make it all better.

A kissed that turned into my last one.


End file.
